124037-what-would-be-the-perfect-drop-to-you
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- wow really 250%? with that buff you could level a char 0 to 50 in like what...4-5 hours? the genesis key isnt really a problem, you can get to 190 elder gems weekly so it costing 150 its not an issue the rep part isnt a problem either if they make the adventure part by achievements too like the dungeon and world boss part, but at this moment most of the people who are on reputation part are doing their dungeons and killing the world bosses cause well they are retroactive. malgrave trail got easier last patch, its just that there isnt a cookie cutter path ill love a preraid GA raid pugable, but we will get initialization core next drop and already SSM vet and protogames fill the spot of giving GA preraid gear. still see every weekend GA pugs everywhere reputations got a little buff either, you should see it for yourself | |} ---- ---- ---- Pretty much all this, except for Chua warrior. Silly chua cant lift a heavy sword! Just one more thing to add to it: Unlockable/alternative animations for abilities. Example being, changing Espers bird to a bull rushing into your enemies! Or change the sound of medic abilities to | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I feel the need to give short opinions on these because they are all from different games. No Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes No | |} ---- No thanks to this. Not a fan of the multiple difficulty settings for 1 raid. I wouldnt mind having like, another PVE dungeon/raid/whatever that is designed for 10 man but, it would have to be something totally different. I dont want to see 4 difficulty settings of Datascape. | |} ---- I have suggested Incursions multiple times, 10 player instances with vet dungeon-Ga loot depending on how well the group does, and they would be LFG, but everybody just says it's lfr (which it's not) and blows me off | |} ---- ---- ---- Back in my day people had to work to see the raids! and by work I mean ball-chrushing difficult and tedious attunements, with 40man rosters that were nigh-impossible to maintain. I tell ye, raiding was a long and arduous task which only the elite could do! And when they were done with the raids, said elite would take their shiny overpowered weapons and play battlegrounds, where they would crush the common man under their heel. In all seriousness though, no ones got time for that crap anymore. WS wishes it could have raids that the majority of players could play at endgame, that appeased hardcore and casual players alike and WS wishes its raids could dynamically scale to the amount of players in the raid. WildStar also wishes that its raids weren't locked to player ID's like mmos used to do in 2005. WildStar wishes its raids belonged in 2015. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And add on could certainly be created for this. | |} ---- ---- This is changing in drop 5! | |} ---- Yea, but you still have to remove the items from the costume slot tp equip them. Not really an improvement imho. | |} ---- You must not have heard how the costumes are changing then. According to THIS, the items are no longer physically stored in the costumes. | |} ---- Shame on me! I thought that wouldn't happen. And to be honest I didn't really try it out when I was on PTR last week. That's awesome! Thanks for correcting me. And now back on topic. :) | |} ---- that would be awesome... still i want a leveling zone or a daily zone inside the datascape dude im going to hug you, you are like the kid who never had a christmas present and all he want is a teddy bear in their letter, meanwhile the other kids ask for ps4,tablets, iphones and more btw i think the account wide costumes are into the drop 5 costume system revamp | |} ---- Yeah, having accountwide costumes without accountwide dyes is kinda pointless, imo. P.S. Not sure if you're insulting me or not, but thought I'd point out that I'm female, and I DO want a damn teddy bear! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The sole reason for that stat's existence is to seperate PvP and PvE so that players cannot progress in both by only playing one type of content. Back in the vanilla WoW days, the best battleground players were the people that went to Naxx and got the weapons that had utterly crazy dps on them, because that was better than anything the battlegrounds gear would give them; although that's kind of a moot point at the moment because the exact same thing is happening in WildStar. Drop 5s proposed solution will sort it out if executed properly, but i'm pretty sure the PvP stat is here to stay. I for one, don't believe a player should be able to enter DS with gear that they got from farming rated battlegrounds. | |} ---- ---- baby steps, baby steps, when we got the revamo costume system they listen all our feedback about dyes being accouint wide and in the future we will see that, just see carbine as a little kid, he will calcule the mass of a sphere at some point, but first we have to let him learn whats a circle | |} ---- You know, EQ1 had this system, and I've never seen it since (admittedly, I am not a prolific MMOer). It is something I wish would have been copied by other games. It is a TON of fun to be in a guild war. You're out there, questing, doing dungeons, raiding, and you run into the other guild, and BAM, it's on like Donkey Kong! I only did it a couple of times in the 4 years I played that game, but I loved it both times. | |} ---- Mechari and Mordesh NEED housing options, yes. You could go wild(star) with function-before-form industrial and Tron-esque techno-stuff for the Mechari, and since the Mordesh seem to have a vaguely-Eastern-European flavor to their names and by extension their pre-Contagion culture, that implies a Mordesh house might be based loosely on imperial Russian architecture with their current state influencing it with cyberpunk-gothic aspects. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My bad, due to time I didn't finish my previous post. Same stat gear but using different models should be provided in both contents, plus extra drops or sells unique to each content like mounts, vanity pets, dyes. That way players who want to have all the items will need to do both content. That will also indirectly fix the level by PvP only they advertised. For that you need gear on a regular basis and is only available in PvE. There should be gear available every 5 levels for those that want to level by only PvP. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Gotta bring back this ol' gem | |} ---- ... wow. Didn't even realize that existed. Suspected I wasn't alone in finding it rather bizarre, but... wow. over two dozen pages? And still stuck with badly-drawn Chua speedos and Mechari brass panties? Ridiculous. Especially because, from what some posts there say, it was patched in, it wasn't originally present... so why add it? | |} ---- :D The source of my avatar! | |} ---- But... we are all lopps! evil evil little lopps... at least for a little while longer. | |} ---- No longer! Muwahahahaha. | |} ---- ---- that. won't happen. unless they suddenly decide to hire a game design director eldan brain and relaunch the game. but that, won't happen either. | |} ---- ---- ---- ... Granok Stalker... how? Chua Warrior... how? They don't exactly seem physically capable of such stunts. | |} ---- NANOMACHINES. Mechari are just as big and just as (or even more) noisy as Granok and they can be stalkers. Have you seen how scrawny human females are? They seem to handle that sword pretty well. Plus, THE SWORDS ARE MADE OF SCIENCE. It could weigh nothing for all we know. | |} ---- ALSO technology Warriors mechanic suit generate Kinetic power basicaly the Suit does all the work. Sci-fi :P | |} ----